At Stonehenge/the reconstruction of Cybertron
Here's how the race to Stonehenge and the reconstruction of Cybertro goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. we see Cybertron touching the Earth. And the Decepticons and villains arriving at Stonehenge Megatron: The ship is coming. It is beautiful. we see Burton walking on the field heading towards them Lennox: Optimus Prime gave us the coordinates for the endgame. It's an ignition chamber. The weapon's going up there. Get Preds and satellites eyes on. General Moreshower: Find it, and prepare to engage. we see soldiers have eyes on the ignition chamber and we cut to a nerd Nerd: Ignition chamber, Ignition chamber, we've got to figure out what makes it tick. We've got to shut it down! we see the others hoping into a helictopter Lennox: Good to see you. Let's get out of here! Let's go! helicopter takes off in the skies Lennox: Alright, General, we're gonna prep a HALO jump on that Ignition chamber. Santos: Planes will never nav past through those vines. Cade: Lennox, trust me. to Lockdown's ship That's our ride right there. see Lockdown's ship as Cade speaks Cade: Our Autobot ship. Put the Ospreys in that. It'll get us up there. Soldier: Autobot ship's gonna drop the Osprey's, they'll virtually glide the LZ. It's gonna be a high risk. General Moreshower: They want to do what, at 20,0000 feet? Male soldier: There's this girl. Woman, actually. Teacher. Woman soldier: Oxford. Male Soldier: She plays a little polo. General Moreshower: Well, that's fantastic. radio They're gonna break her into the chamber to steal the staff. Nerd: Okay, that is the dumbest idea you could possibly have! Personally, I'm gonna rely on psychics and mathematics to save the planet, not mysticism, fairies, and some hobgoblins. then go back to Burton who's close by at the villains and Decepticons as Megatron raises the staff as the ship comes in faster. And then two helicopters and Nightstriker fly towards them Helicopter pilot: Now, it's Decepticon, 1 o'clock. Vivian, and our heroes look out to the helicopter side Minako Aino/Sailor Venus: It's Megatron and the Decepcticons! Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: And Ernie and his cronies! Barricade: I've lived for this! I've lived to kill a planet! Megatron: For our world, I activate this portal! Barricade: Yes! Megatron: RRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Barricade: It will be powerless! Burton flips his cane and it transforms into a gun and he starts firing at Megatron Megatron: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! Ernie: What the?! Death Trooper Commander: General, look! points to the trees and fence It's the British army! British soldier: Fire! start firing at the Decepticons and villains as the soldiers then start firing their guns at them as well, but the villains, Team Galactic's Pokémon and Decepticons start firing back at them by shooting their weapons, guns, and the Death Trooper's blasters. But then after Megatron gets blasted in the chest, he slams his fist on the ground as he returns fire, and when that happens, the helicopters and Nightstriker fly in, as stones start to come out of the ground as Cade, Vivian, a soldier, and our heroes watch this Doug Funnie: Look at that. Silverstream: Stones are coming out of the ground. Duck: How is this happening? horns start to come out of the ground too around Stonehenge and at this point, the ship is right above it. And Burton walks around in circles, watching this. in shock and confusion, and after Megatron gets blasted in the chest, he turns around around and sees Burton Megatron: You wretched human! aims his fusion cannon at him, and he fires at Burton and he takes off in the sky, as Bruton rolls on the ground Ernie: fires his pistol Everyone hop on the shuttle! We're taking off! runs to the shuttle, and hop aboard it. And at the same time, the helicopters land and Nightstriker, and wee see Izzy, the other Autobots, and our heroes Izzy: Hey! runs to them Cade: Hey! to Izzy You got my message. You brought everyone here. Come on. we see, Jimmy, the soldiers, Optimus, Bumblebee, and the Knights running up Jimmy: Hey! I just found Optimus Prime! He's gonna deal with all this boo-hawa! He's gonna save our butts! and he hugs Cade I've brought the troops, man. I brought the troops. Optimus Prime: Knights, Autobots. This cannot, and will not be the end. To save Earth, and her people, we are going to steal Quintessa's staff. Only you, Viviane, can take it back. I will lead the way into her chamber. And when the account of the ages is etched into the cosmos, let those who exist long after us know, that this was our finest hour. with that, he takes off Cross-Hairs: Love that guy. Goosebumps every time. Hound: But, I never got to say "hi". Santos: Here they come. then see the ospreys flying towards them Santos: You think there's enough? Lennox: No, not even close. Cogman runs to Burton Cogman: My lord! Lord Folgan! down to him as he breaths and he holds his hand Burton: I had it, Cogman. I had my moment. Cogman: You did, my lord. This is the hardest part of my job. Watching you Folgans die. Burton: Thank you, Cogman. Carry on. dies Cogman: Of all the earls I have had the pleasure to serve, you were by far the coolest. we see the villains flying to the chamber Megatron: I have found your staff of power. Quintessa: There is only one who can hurt us. I felt her. She must not enter. Megatron: My army will stop them. her the staff Quintessa: Watch as our world heals, and theirs dies. the staff at the center A world reborn! Sideshow Bob: Yes! Kill Unicron! He'll be powerless! Quintessa yells and uses her powers to rebuild Cybertron Santos: It's coming. Brian: (as Flik) Oh, no! we see Cybertron being build right under our heroes Cade: It's gonna crush us. Get that ship clear of the crush zone now! Lennox: We got to bail! Santos: Move to the Osprey's! Joe Swanson: Captain Rex Run for it! all start running away from the crush zone Santos: Move, move, move! To the Osprey's! Hound: That thing's gonna roll right over us! Move! runs away from the falling derby we see the Osprey's flying to Lockdown's the ship as it flies away and we see Cybertron in space New reporter on radio: Preliminary numbers are starting to come in. Literally scrapping away cities. Millions will die. soon we see Hong Kong losing power, and then the pyramid of where the Sun Harvester was getting destroyed Nerd: It's using Earth's geothermal energy to reconstitute to rebuild itself, alright? If our core cools, which is rapidly cooling right now, the magnetic field dissolves exposing us to high levels of cosmic radiation. Maybe you'll understand this. The Earth becomes a microwave, we're the popcorn. Jiffy-pop bag, goes, boom! We fry. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes